The allyl diglycol carbonate synthetic polymers are used extensively for eyeglass lenses and other lenses in the optical industry. Such polymeric lenses are advantageous since they can be manufactured inexpensively by casting making it possible to obtain thereby complicated surface configurations directly without expensive grinding. While the allyl diglycol carbonate polymers are substantially resistant to scratching as compared to lenses made of methylmethacrylate polymers, it is desirable to further increase the abrasion resistance of the allyl diglycol carbonate lenses by applying thereto a hard transparent protective layer.